The Moonlight Flower
by DeadlyXDevil
Summary: What if Percy did love Calypso? What if he vow to free her? Now that he has a clear goal, he will train his hardest. watch out Kronos you do not want to meet this Percy, not when he will do all he can to free her. More powerful then book-Percy. clear headed more determined. Rewrite of Mid- Battle of the Labyrinth to rewrite of the Last Olympian.
1. teaser

**Hello I'm still working on the first three chapters of my story and I have the preview of the 1st part of chapter one. Please note that most is just a rewrite of the beginning with my own snips in their. Again please note that I'm just setting the story as close to the original just going down a different path. You know the saying a butterfly's beating wings cause a tsunami on the other side of the world. The story will be a lot more different but still have the major turning points. So you know follow, review, favorite. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy and The Olympians or Heroes of Olympus or its characters. Rights belong to Rick Roridan .**

* * *

Pain... Was all I felt. The pain from having lava thrown at you. My body was blazing up, the pain was unbearable, worst then what I'd ever felt. Holding the sky, while strenuous, was nothing compared to a agonizing slow flame, charring my skin. Falling to the floor, I remembered the voice of the river naiad at the ranch.

The water is within me.

Trying to summon the sea, I felt a tug in my stomach. Reaching towards I called upon the sea. Visualizing the endless seas, the powerful waves and currents. I unleased it all in one powerful yell.

"AHHHHHH!"

A tsunami of water came crashing down onto me, pushing me into the heart of the lava.

In that moment a loud, powerful reaction happened water meeting fire, unleashing a blast of smouldering hot compressed air. Shooting upwards from the base of the impact of steam and launched into the air, my last thought was oh man Zeus will never forgive me.

I felt weightless for a moment then I began falling, faster and faster till I was a comet rocketing to earth.

* * *

Waking up, I felt as if I've been in Hephaestus' forge all day. My muscle screamed in pain, my skin stung, making it look like a boiled lobster, my throat felt scorched.

Opening my eyes I was greeted by a blue sky and green luscious trees. I could hear a fountain and the sea, waves gently crashing towards the rocky shore. I could also smell all sorts of sweet-scented plants like Juniper, Cedar and Dianthus.

I wondered a moment, thinking I was dead but then I remembered there was no blue sky in the Underworld.

Trying to sit up, my body screamed out in pain. I felt as if my muscles turned to mush as my bones felt like they melted.

All the sudden I felt a cool cloth ontop of my forehead. Then a bronze spoon dropped some liquid into my mouth, slowly it soothed my throat, gently cooling it.

Then a girl's face appeared above me. My heart started beating rapidly, I felt my face heat up a bit. For she had almond eyes that gazed at me in concern and caramel-color hair braided over one shoulder with a band around her forehead with she had a scent of sweet cinnamon. She looked about fifteen or sixteen it was a bit difficult to tell, she just had a face that seemed timeless.

She began to sing and slowly the sting pain that was throbbing with me was slowly leaving my body. Figuring she was using magic to heal me, I could feel her voice healing my skin, muscles and brain. It was that of Angels a voice that could be compared to that of sirens, but without luring me to my death or at least I hoped.

Croaking out, " Who?"

She gently put a finger to my lips. Sending a warm smile that sent my heart beating faster.

She smoothly said." Sleep, my brave one. No harm will befall you here, My name is Calypso."

Falling back to sleep all I could repeat in my mind was her sweet sounding voice...

_Calypso_


	2. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't have copy rights for Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Crash Landing**

* * *

Pain... Was all I felt. The pain from having lava thrown at you. My body was blazing up, the pain was unbearable, worst then anything I felt before. Holding the sky, while strenuous, was nothing compared to the agonizing slow flame, charring my skin. Falling to the floor, I remembered the voice of the river naiad at the ranch.

_The water is within me._

Trying to summon the sea, I felt a tug in my stomach. Reaching towards It, I called upon the seas. Visualizing the endless seas, the powerful waves and currents. I unleased it all in one powerful yell.

"AHHHHHH!"

A tsunami of water came crashing down onto me, pushing me into the heart of the lava.

In that moment, as I neared the lava, a loud, powerful reaction happened, water meeting fire, unleashing a blast of smouldering hot compressed air. Shooting upwards from the base of the impact, I was launched into the air, my last thought was _oh man Zeus will never forgive me._

I felt weightless for a moment then I felt myself falling, faster and faster till I was like a comet rocketing towards earth.

* * *

Waking up, I felt as if I've been in Hephaestus' forge all day. My muscle screamed in pain, my skin stung, making it look like a boiled lobster, and my throat felt scorched.

Opening my eyes I was greeted by a blue sky and green luscious trees. I could hear a fountain and the sea, waves gently crashing towards the rocky shore. I could also smell all sorts of sweet-scented plants like Juniper, Cedar and Dianthus.

I wondered a moment, thinking I was dead but then I remembered there was no blue sky in the Underworld.

Trying to sit up, my body screamed out in pain. I felt as if my muscles and bones turned to mush.

All the sudden I felt a cool cloth on-top of my forehead. Then a bronze spoon dropped some liquid into my mouth, slowly it soothed my throat, gently cooling it.

Then a girl's face appeared above me. My heart started beating rapidly, I felt my face heat up a bit. For she had almond eyes that gazed at me in concern and caramel-color hair braided over one shoulder with a band around her forehead, and she had a scent of sweet cinnamon. She looked about fifteen or sixteen it was a bit difficult to tell, she just had a face that seemed timeless.

She began to sing and slowly the stinging pain was leaving my body. Figuring she was using magic to heal me, I could hear her voice healing my skin, muscles and brain. It was that of an Angel's voice that could be compared to that of sirens, but without luring me to my death or at least I hoped.

Croaking out, "Who?"

She gently put a finger to my lips. Sending a warm smile that sent my heart beating faster.

She smoothly said."Sleep, my brave one. No harm will befall you here, My name is Calypso."

Falling back to sleep, all I could repeat in my mind was her sweet sounding voice...

_Calypso._

* * *

I started to stir awake, opening my eyes I could tell I've been moved, no longer was I under the blue sky and lush green vegetation. I was surrounded by brown walls of rock and shevels lined with jars.

I could see the smoke of a fire with a smell the could only be decribled as beef stew, it smelled great.

Trying to sit up, I felt my muscle scream in a dull stinging pain. I felt myself starting to dirft into the realm of Morpheus again. Only to shake myself awake, looking at my skin. I expected myself to be red as a lobster, but was suprised to only to see my skin pinker then usual.

Taking a look at my appearance I found myself dressed in a loose long sleeve shirt and some cotton pants. I quickly patted my pants for riptide, comforted to find it my pocket as always. I let out a sign of relief, only to freeze up again. I also felt the icy cold dog whistle as well.

In a few moments of agonizing pain, I stood up, being bare footed I felt the cold stone floor underneath me. I turned towards a bronze polished mirror only to jump back in fright. In the mirror I looked like I lost 20 pounds, my hair was singed at the edges.

Turning from the mirror, I could see the cave entrance to my left, slowly I walked towards it.

Coming upon the entrance I could see a view that could only be decribled as paradise. A wide green meadow heading towards a rocky shore. A group of ceder trees on the left and on the right a wide expansion of a flower garden. Four water fountains, each with satyrs with water shooting out of their pipes. The waves could be heard lapping on the stone rocks. The sun reflecting on the water and the sky without a single cloud.

I was instantly wary because most places that looked peaceful, were where most Heros died in painful ways.

Looking towards the beach I could see _her _with braided caramel hair, the girl who called herself _Calypso, _was at the beach from what I could see arguing with someone. I couldn't make out the form since the shimmer of sunlight off the water blocked my view.

I tried my hardest to see where I remembered the name Calypso. Was she a monster who killed people on her island. Was she evil? Walking towards her I stiffly moved to her. I looked down, when the grass changed from grass to gravel to keep my balance. Looking up again I could see her fully.

She was wearing a sleeveless white Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed with gold. She was wiping at her eyes as if she had been crying. I felt as I wanted to wipe her tears away or at least ask what was wrong but I held myself back.

Looking upon me she tried for a smile. "Well the sleeper finally awakes."

Opening my mouth. "Who were you talking to?" I instantly winced as my voice felt like I swallowed some nails.

She replied,"Oh just a messenger.", "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I'm feeling better, as if I hadn't been pelted with lava."I joked, wanting to distract her from crying.

She gave a bitter simile, "I see, well it seems that my magic has worked."

I took an unconscious step backwards, magic was a bad experience for me.

"Your not going to turn me into a guinea pig are you, cause I've been one before and I don't really want to be one again."

Calypso looked a bit amused by this, "I promise I won't, why would you think that?"

"I was once on Circe's Island and she used magic expect she liked to turn men into guinea pigs more."

Smiling coyly, "Well you won't with me around." She reached up and run her fingers through my hair. Usually I would step back but I felt as I didn't mind, it sorta felt nice.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I've grown used to caring for you since you feel from the sky and landed on my island, Ogygia." She hastily apologized.

Quickly I remembered I fell after getting shot into the sky when I blew up Mount St. Helens.

"Am I near Mount St. Helens by any chance?" I asked.

Calypso laughed a little, like was I was funny but didn't want me to feel embarrassed. I already did, but I didnt mind if I could hear her melodious again.

"I'm sorry again but it's nowhere and everywhere, it exist only by itself. Ogygia is a phantom island it's not near anything." She explained.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave my friends-"

"Annabeth, Grover and Tyson?"

"Yes them I need to go to them, there in trouble."

Touching my face, she said, "Percy rest... Being injured will not help them, rest and heal for now."

Suddenly I felt myself grown tried, I opened my mouth to ask one more thing.

"How did you know my name and my friends name are?"

"Oh, you talk and drool in your sleep." She said smiling a bit.

Feeling my knees buckled, I felt myself fall face first. I would have landed on my face if it weren't for Calypso. Not that I was a creep or anything but she smelled of cinnamon.

"Yeah" I said laughing a bit sheepishly," I get that a lot."

Walking me back to a cushioned bench, I reclined myself on the cushions as I felt myself start to drift off, falling asleep to the smell of juniper and cinnamon.

Hearing her sweet voice once more, I smiled a bit.

"Rest my brave one."

* * *

**Author's Note: OK so I'm guessing some of you are mad I didn't keep my promise right? Well I have a very good excuse... I forgot it was going to be Spring Break, I had a plan a week about the break in advance but I sorta forgot... Hahaha... Yeah but hey at least I'm updating huh? That's good, right? So you know all that jazz follow, favorite, and read my story. Thank you.**

**P.S. tell me if you did anything for spring break and if not why?**


End file.
